Before I Go
by HugoObsessedWeasley
Summary: Charlie shares a brotherly moment with Bill, before he goes off to Hogwarts the next day. Brotherly fluff. Enjoy!


"Oh, my darling, sweet boy, you're getting so big! I can't believe you'll be gone tomorrow," sniffed Molly Weasley, as her husband Arthur took pictures of Bill standing in his Hogwarts robes the night before he had to leave for school.

"Mu-um…" Bill groaned with embarrassment. If this were what she was like at home, he'd hate to imagine what her goodbyes would be like at the station tomorrow.

"Soon, you'll finish school and work in the Ministry just like your father," Molly said, as Bill paraded around the living room.

"But what if I don't want to work in the Ministry?" Bill asked his parents and he stopped walking beside the fireplace.

"Don't be silly Bill, where else would you work if it wasn't in the Ministry?" said Molly, shaking her head.

"Some place that I actually would like to work at," Bill muttered underneath his breath.

On the rocking chair beside the fireplace sat Charlie, Bill's little brother. He was only nine years old, still too young to attend Hogwarts. Bill was kind of glad he was going to be able to get away from Charlie for a whole year, that kid was too annoying to be around all the time.

"Okay, I think that's enough photos, Arthur," said Molly, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. She pulled out her wand from her robe and flicked it at the fireplace. The fire immediately went out like a light. "I think it's time you two went to bed. You have a big day tomorrow, Bill. Make sure all of your things are packed and ready to go, we won't have a lot of time in the morning." Molly said, and Bill nodded.

"Yes, mum," he said, and headed up the stairs with Charlie following closely behind. They shared a room together because their house was so small, but Bill didn't really mind it.

He heard the door close behind him and Bill turned around to find Charlie standing there, with fresh tears in his eyes.

"Charlie, what's the matter with you? You've been avoiding me all day," Bill said, as he unbuttoned his cloak and threw it on the large pile of stuff he had packed neatly in his trunk.

"I bet you're happy," Charlie spat.

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about, Charlie."

"Of course you don't. Why would you? You're just going to be leaving tomorrow anyways and you're not even going to remember me or mum or dad and—"

"Wait," Bill turned so he was facing Charlie. "Is this why you're so upset? I'm going to be leaving tomorrow, and you won't have anyone to talk to, or to play with, or to help with your homework…you're going to miss me!" Bill said.

Charlie's eyes grew wide. "I-I'm not going to miss you. Whoever said I'm going to miss you?" he said quickly.

Bill grinned. "Awww, is wittle Charwie going to miss his big brother?" he mocked.

He moved towards Charlie and began to pinch his cheeks. "Bill! Cut it out! You know I hate it when you do this!" Charlie complained.

"Not until you admit you're going to miss me!" Bill said in a singsong voice. He kept pinching Charlie's cheeks so they would turn as red as the tomatoes that grew in their mother's garden out the back.

"Fine! Maybe I might miss you a little bit," Charlie said, and Bill stopped pinching Charlie's cheeks.

It was silent for a moment.

"Because I won't be around as often?" said Bill.

Charlie shrugged. "Not just that…who's going to help me with my homework when you're gone? Who's going to play with me when I'm bored?" he asked.

Charlie turned away from Bill, because tears were beginning to form in his eyes again. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Charlie…" Bill said, and walked towards his brother. He sat down next to him and put an arm around Charlie.

Charlie leaned his head on his brother's shoulder and sniffed. "What am I going to do without you, Bill?" he said sadly.

Bill rubbed his brother's back. "You'll be fine, Charlie. I'm sure you will be," he said. "I promise I won't forget about you. You're my brother, and I love you."

Charlie looked up at Bill and smiled. "Thanks, Bill. I love you too," he said. Bill smiled at Charlie and the two hugged each other.

"Bill! Charlie! Are you two in bed, yet? I can see the light is still on in your room!" they heard their mother shout.

Bill and Charlie looked at one another and grinned, "I think we'd better get to bed, bro," Bill said.

"Hey, Bill?" Charlie asked once they had both changed into their pyjamas and switched off the light.

"Yeah, Charlie?" Bill asked while he yawned.

"Could I…could I sleep with you tonight? Just this once?" Charlie asked, with a small smile on his face.

Bill grinned. "Just this once, Charlie," he said.

Bill moved over in his bed to make room for Charlie.

The younger Weasley boy snuggled up beside his brother as Bill threw the blankets over both of them.

"Goodnight, Charlie." Bill said, as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Night, Bill," said Charlie in a faint voice.

* * *

The next morning, Molly came barging into Bill's room, trying to get everybody ready, because they were late leaving.

She saw the two, in Bill's bed, sleeping peacefully beside one another with smiles on their faces.

Molly stood there, smiling down at her two sons.

They looked so sweet together like this that she didn't want to wake them. Instead, she called Arthur into the room with the camera he was using to take pictures of Bill the night before.

He saw his sons in the same bed, and smiled at Molly. Arthur quietly took a picture of them.

"That's definitely going in the album."

* * *

**Did anybody notice that I took the last part from Monster's University? ;) Anyways, this was just something random I thought of. I obviously don't own anything in this story except the idea, everything else belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling. Please leave a review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
